Pour toi
by Liars13
Summary: Par amitié on peut faire beaucoup de choses... Parfois même les choses les plus atroces ! Mais rien n'est jamais sans conséquence... Sous le soleil brûlant, deux jeunes filles fuient encore, laissant le feu de la destruction emporter les derniers morceaux de la paix qu'elles avaient trouvé. Tout recommence...
1. 1 Rosemarie Hathaway

Je marchais en direction du gymnase lorsque je l'ai vu. Il m'évitait depuis ce fameux soir où Victor Dashkov nous avait envoûté avec un charme de Luxure. J'avais essayé de le contacter, de le croiser pour en parler, je voulais savoir si ces images tourbillonnaient dans sa tête comme c'était le cas pour moi. Je souhaitais savoir si lui aussi avait le cœur qui battait la chamade en y repensant, en me regardant comme lorsque je le regardais. J'avais presque envie de me donner des gifles ! Je n'avais jamais été comme ça avec un garçon, jamais personne ne m'avait fait ressentir ce que j'ai ressentis ce soir-là, pressée dans ses bras !

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait passer près de moi en m'ignorant, il s'est arrêté et m'a dit brutalement :

-Rose... Il faut que tu ailles signaler ce qui s'est passé.

-Quoi ? Non ! Tu te ferais virer !

-Et ce serait légitime. J'ai abusé de toi.

-N'importe quoi, c'était pas si grave.

-Pas si grave ? Rose, j'ai sept ans de plus que toi. Dans dix ans ça ne signifiera peut-être plus rien mais toujours est-il que je suis un adulte et que toi... Eh bien tu n'es qu'une enfant.

J'ai eu l'impression de recevoir un coup en plein visage. Je n'étais qu'une enfant ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression, pas après avoir vécu toutes ces mésaventures avec Lissa... Comment pouvait-il dire ça ?! J'avais participé au sauvetage de la princesse, j'avais montré plus d'une fois à quel point je lui étais dévoué, bien plus que les autres Novices ! Que fallait-il que je fasse pour qu'on me prenne au sérieux ?

-Tu n'avais pas l'air de penser ça quand tu m'embrassais partout !

Typique Hathaway ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Il me traitait comme une enfant maintenant et pourtant, pendant toutes nos séances d'entrainements, il ne l'avait jamais fait ! Je savais bien que j'aurais dû dire ça, mais j'avais tellement envie de le gifler comme il venait de le faire pour moi. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas fini...

-Peu importe que tu décides de me dénoncer ou pas... Ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduira pas.

-Parce que tu es plus vieux que moi ? Parce que tu es mon mentor ?

-Non. Parce que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi de cette façon.

Voilà le coup fatal qui a brisé mon cœur en quelques mots... Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux et je luttais pour les retenir. Je tentais de déceler une quelconque émotion qui briserait son masque parfait de gardien mais il demeurait impassible. Rien dans ses yeux, rien nulle part !

-Ça ne s'est produit qu'à cause du charme. Tu comprends ?

J'avais tellement mal, je voulais crier, pleurer, mais surtout pas devant lui. Je ne voulais pas paraître plus pitoyable que je ne l'étais déjà alors j'ai haussé les épaules comme si ça m'était égal et j'ai simplement dit :

-D'accord.

Et alors que je pensais que c'était fini, que je pouvais m'en aller et enfin pleurer sur mon oreiller en tentant d'oublier le bonheur lumineux qui transperçait à travers le lien, il a asséné le véritable coup fatal :

-Adieux Rose.

-Pardon ?

Je me suis retourné pour lui faire face, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Il a répondu, toujours avec son masque agaçant de gardien sur le visage :

-Je pars. J'ai appris qu'Ivan Zeklos, mon ancienne charge était toujours vivante.

Je n'ai rien dit. Je me rappelais très bien de ce qu'il m'avait dit à propos de cet homme : **« Ivan Zeklos... A été porté disparu, lorsque j'étais en congé. Mon collègue a été tué par des s, je suppose qu'Ivan aussi... »**

-Je vois...

Je mourrais d'envie de lui poser des questions, mais tout ce que je retenais c'était qu'il nous laissait tomber. Il me laissait tomber alors qu'il s'était porté garant de ma formation et maintenant, mes espoirs de devenir la gardienne de Lissa s'envolaient... Et alors qu'il avait déjà brisé mon cœur, il le piétinait en s'attaquant à mon avenir même si je savais très bien que telles n'étaient pas ses intentions...

-Je t'ai déjà trouvé un excellent mentor, il fera de toi une excellente gar...

Il cessa de parler en croisant mon regard pour la seconde fois. Je lui jetais un regard froid et noir en tentant de lui transmettre toute ma haine et ma tristesse... Il ne pouvait pas être aussi insensible, pas alors que nous avions passé autant de temps ensemble... J'aurais même pu me contenter d'être son amie, mais je ne pouvais pas le perdre, je l'aimais malheureusement beaucoup trop et il était ma seule chance de devenir la gardienne de Lissa.

J'aurais voulu lui dire tellement de choses ce jour-là mais je lui ai tourné le dos sans un mot. Je suis seulement partit en puisant dans toutes mes forces pour ne pas me retourner.

Le soir-même, Dimitri Belikov prenait l'avion pour la Russie et moi je me morfondais sur mon lit en tentant d'étouffer mes pleurs. Lissa dormait profondément, elle avait bien tenté de me parler mais je l'avais tout simplement ignoré, je ne voulais voir personne ! L'ironie du sort... Au moment où je retrouvais ma liberté, je refusais toutes interactions sociales à cause d'une histoire de cœur brisé... Pathétique !

Le lendemain, cependant, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains. Je me suis rendu au centre de détention de l'Académie et j'ai réussi à convaincre les gardiens que je voulais voir Victor à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à Lissa. Heureusement, l'un d'entre eux avait participé au sauvetage et m'avait vu subir la torture à travers le lien qui m'unissait à la princesse, ce qui a joué en ma faveur. J'ai donc descendu les marches pour trouver un homme en bonne santé, sans véritable trace de vieillesse et de faiblesse maladive. Il lisait tranquillement mais releva la tête en m'entendant. Il m'adressa un grand sourire et me dit :

-Rosemarie, quel plaisir de te voir !

-Arrêtez ça !

-De quoi parles-tu ma chère ?

-Vous le savez très bien ! Je veux que vous annuliez le sort que vous nous avez jeté à Dimitri et à moi !

-Il est brisé depuis longtemps.

-Vous mentez ! Je pense encore à lui, je... Je ressens encore quelque chose pour lui et ce n'est pas normal !

-Oh... Je vois. Il ne te l'a pas dit ? _***Il esquissa un sourire amusé et ma colère grandit un peu plus***_ Ce charme est très puissant mais ne peut créer un sentiment aussi fort que l'amour, non... Il a seulement servi à ôter les barrières que vous vous mettiez, vous laissant vous aimer sans inhibition.

-Vous êtes un grand malade !

-Libre à toi de me croire ou pas. Toujours est-il que ce n'est pas le plus important.

-Non en effet, le plus important c'est que vous êtes derrière les barreaux, que Lissa est libre et que plus jamais vous ne poserez la main sur elle ! Vous allez pourrir en prison et...

Soudain, j'ai entendu un bruit. Je ne me suis pas méfié tout de suite et pourtant j'aurais dû...


	2. 2 Vasilissa Dragomir

Je cherchais Rose dans tout le campus, elle n'avait pas dit au revoir au gardien Belikov ce qui était étonnant puisqu'elle avait l'air de l'apprécier... Je n'avais pas besoin de lien magique pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas bien, enfin... J'espérais. J'étais avec Christian à la bibliothèque lorsqu'un drôle de pressentiment m'a saisi. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus et pourtant ça me travaillait. Et puis j'ai commencé à penser à Rose, elle m'a ignoré toute la journée de la veille et n'est venu à aucun des repas. Alors je me suis levé et je suis allé à sa recherche. Sous la lune, je traversais l'école en laissant mon regard se balader de partout. Je n'avais pas été très présente pour elle et maintenant, elle était introuvable.

_Rose mais où es-tu ?_

J'approchais du centre de détention et une pensée insensée mais venu à l'esprit : Et si elle était là-dedans ? Ce serait bien le genre de Rose d'essayer de démolir une personne qui nous avait fait du mal et maintenant que le Gardien Belikov était parti, je craignais qu'elle n'ait décidé de venir confronter Victor. Mon cœur rata un battement, mes mains tremblaient... Je sentais la peur me gagner. Étrangement, je sentais également ma magie frémir au bout de mes doigts. Je n'étais pas encore sous traitement mais j'allais bientôt l'être et j'avais cessé d'utiliser ma magie. Depuis que j'avais guérit Christian, j'avais l'impression que ma magie était en sommeil. Mais maintenant, la voilà réveillée et ma peur s'intensifia. En m'approchant, mon cœur s'arrêta un fragment de seconde lorsque je vis des gardiens au sol, inconscients. Mais alors que je tendis la main presque instinctivement pour les soulager, j'entendis un cri. Un cri de terreur, d'effroi, comme une petite fille qui voit un monstre sous son lit... Rose !

Je n'ai pas hésité, je suis entré... Pour me retrouver face à Victor. Il m'a souri et je me suis figée. Il me regardait fixement et j'ai entendu un bruit juste au-dessus de moi. J'ai reculée, effrayé, esquivant la brique qu'il avait fait tomber du plafond. Il s'est encore avancé. Un autre cri de Rose me fit cependant l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la peur me paralyser et la laisser souffrir ! Pas alors qu'elle était ma meilleure amie, ma lumière dans l'obscurité, pas alors qu'elle était tout pour moi. J'avais la magie, et je l'ai utilisé. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais j'ai agi à l'instinct. Le sol s'est craquelé sous ses pieds et il est tombé. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je réussisse à faire cela. J'ai couru dans les escaliers, le laissant là dans la brèche. En voyant ce qui se passait, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque. Rose était acculée, contre un mur, mal en point... Je pouvais sentir d'ici qu'elle souffrait plus que tout. Et devant elle, se tenant fièrement dans son uniforme d'école, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant doucement comme de la soie dans son dos : Natalie, la douce et gentille Nathalie avec qui j'avais grandis et qui avait maintenant les traits déformés de malice.

Elle me regardait comme un chien affamé observe sa proie. J'ai entendu Rose gémir, me crier de fuir. Elle a tenté de se relever mais n'a pas vraiment réussi. J'ai entendu des pas derrière moi et la voix de Victor a résonné entre ces murs :

-Natalie, je te laisse Rose mais tu ne dois pas toucher à Vasilissa !

Elle l'observait, tiraillée entre sa nouvelle nature et l'idée que c'était son père... Mais les Strigoïs ne ressentaient pas d'amour. Et pourtant, elle luttait. Je n'ai rien compris, mais encore poussée par mon instinct, je me suis retourné et j'ai propulsé Victor en haut des marches, contre le mur de pierre. Rose se traînait au sol, j'ai voulu courir vers elle mais Natalie a fondu vers moi. Elle était si rapide que j'en avais le tournis, je n'arrivais pas à la suivre !

Elle m'a plaqué au sol, je me débattais et criais, j'essayais d'échapper à ses canines. Elle souriait, elle était terrifiante et mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'espérais que Rose réussirait à s'enfuir, j'espérais qu'elle me sauverait, que Christian... Je pensais à Christian, à combien je l'aimais. Soudain, j'ai vu le visage de Natalie changé d'expression. Je vis alors apparaître un trou dans son bras, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur mais elle était furieuse. Elle me délaissa pour se jeter sur sa nouvelle proie : Rose qui tenait une arme à feu munie d'un silencieux. Elle était à terre, près d'un gardien inconscient, presque allongée et elle s'accrochait à la réalité comme elle le pouvait. Elle n'avait plus de force mais je savais que c'était l'adrénaline qui lui permettait de faire tout ça. Un bras me saisit et je me mis à hurler. Victor essayait de m'entraîner vers la sortie et il avait une sacrée poigne pourtant, je me débattais comme un diable. Il luttait pour me maintenir près de lui et soudain, je fis une chose insensée : je lui mordis la main. Il se figea, surpris, peut-être tétanisé par le flux d'endorphines mais toujours est-il que j'en ai profité pour le repousser de toutes mes forces et après avoir bu son sang, ce ne fut pas très difficile. Je sentais sa magie affluer dans mon organisme et me redonner des forces. Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes et pourtant, je me sentais capable de combattre le monde entier. Il était complètement sonné sur les marches et je me suis précipité pour aider Rose. Natalie me tournait le dos et avançait alors que Rose reculait, effrayée. Cette fois en revanche, j'ai réfléchi. Il fallait que je sauve Rose mais je n'avais pas de pieu, je ne savais pas comment en utiliser un et je ne savais pas si j'étais capable d'invoquer le Feu. J'avais réussi avec la terre et l'air mais c'était des éléments communs à ma famille contrairement aux deux autres !  
Rose m'a regardé et j'ai su qu'elle connaissait mes craintes. Ses yeux semblaient me dire : « Tu peux le faire ! Tu es forte ! »

Alors j'ai essayé. Je me suis concentré sur Natalie, sur le mal qu'elle avait fait. J'ai éloigné de mes pensées la gentille fille qu'elle était autrefois, j'ai pensé au mal qu'elle ferait à Rose si je n'intervenais pas... Et la première étincelle a jaillit. Doucement, elle hurla, le feu était minuscule mais je l'ai fait devenir plus grand en puisant dans toutes les nouvelles forces que le sang de Victor m'avait donné et petit à petit, Natalie la Strigoï est devenu un brasier ambulant. Elle hurlait à plein poumon, courrait sous la douleur et se consumait lentement. J'entendais ses cris mais je leur interdisais l'accès à mon cerveau. Je me suis précipité vers Rose qui luttait contre l'inconscience maintenant que Natalie ne la menaçait plus. J'ai tenté de lui parler puis voyant que ça ne marchait pas, j'ai fait la chose qui m'a semblé la plus naturelle : j'ai tendu la main vers elle et j'ai pensé à elle, à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle, à tous nos bons moments ensemble. Je sentais le bonheur affluer, passer de mon esprit au sien. Comme ce soir-là, ses plaies se sont refermées, elle a ouvert pleinement les yeux et ses iris sombres furent la dernière chose que j'ai vu avant de m'évanouir.


	3. 3 Rosemarie Hathaway

Assises dans la chambre de Lissa, muettes, Christian tournant en rond comme un lion en cage, nous ne cessions de fixer ce terrifiant message : « Tu vas payer ! »

Aucune signature, l'écriture ne nous était en rien familière comme les autres fois. Sauf qu'à cet instant, nous savions très bien que ni Natalie ni Victor ne pouvaient être derrière tout ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-On ne peut pas rester ! Cette personne sait tout... Visiblement.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Expliquez-moi !

Nous l'avons fait et alors que je m'attendais à ce que son expression change, qu'il nous rejette comme les autres le feraient, il a simplement soupiré et a pris Lissa dans ses bras. Il m'a adressé un regard compréhensif. Pas de pitié, pas de dégoût, juste un regard qui voulait dire : « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Si seulement c'était vrai...

Alors, il nous a soutenu. Il enlaçait Lissa, lui murmurant des mots d'amour. L'embrassant, elle se fondait dans ses bras, elle pleurait, elle lui proposa même de venir avec nous mais nous sommes vite tombés d'accord : il serait trop risqué pour lui de nous suivre. Alors nous avons soigneusement préparé notre fuite : nous avons préparé nos affaires, j'ai continué à suivre mon entrainement avec un nouveau mentor qui s'est révélé être Alberta Petrov. J'ai ainsi commencé le maniement du pieu durant cette semaine. Christian a contraint Lissa à garder dans son sac les anti-dépresseurs prescrits par le psychologue qu'elle suivait. Je me suis procuré quelques armes rangées dans le gymnase ainsi qu'un pieu d'argent que possédait un gardien du centre de détention que Natalie n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tuer.

Finalement, le jour fatidique est arrivé. Alors que de nombreux gardiens expérimentés venaient pour présenter leur fonction aux plus jeunes, nous nous sommes faufilés dans les mailles du filet de surveillance. Arrivés aux limites de l'Académie, nous nous sommes dit au revoir. Christian et Lissa se sont adonnés à de longues embrassades larmoyantes et en les voyant, mon cœur souffrait. J'enviais Lissa d'avoir trouvé l'amour alors que le mien n'était pas réciproque ou peut-être... Non ! Je m'interdisais de penser à cela ! Victor n'était qu'une ordure qui avait encore réussit à insuffler son venin dans mon esprit. Une ordure... Alors qu'étais-je après avoir fait cela ?

Puis Christian m'a surprise ! Littéralement. Il a fait la dernière chose que je l'imaginais faire : il m'a enlacé. Il n'a rien dit, il m'a juste pris dans ses bras et fébrile, je lui ai timidement rendu son étreinte. Cela ne dura qu'une minute mais je me sentais étrangement mieux après cela, bien que je ne lui dirais jamais. Il nous a laissé, douloureusement. Alors qu'il marchait vers l'Académie, il ne cessait de se retourner pour nous regarder. Quand il a disparu de notre champ de vision, j'ai pris la main de Lissa dans la mienne et nous nous sommes mis à marcher sous le soleil levant alors que les nombreux invités prenaient leurs aises dans leurs chambres et que les étudiants et les professeurs allaient se coucher. Mais alors que nous avancions, je me sentais observer. J'ai essayé d'aller plus vite et lorsque nous avons atteint une clairière, nos poursuivants n'ont plus fait aucun effort pour se cacher. Des dizaines de gardiens ont surgit d'entre les arbres. Ils ne tenaient aucunes armes mais se placèrent au garde à vous, nous encerclant. Je me mis immédiatement en position défensive pour protéger Lissa et ma rage s'accentua lorsque je reconnu Janine Hathaway. Elle se tenait droite et me regardait avec une certaine colère et quelque chose d'autre même si je n'arrivais pas à identifier ce que c'était. Encore plus étrange, elle était accompagnée par un Moroï à la peau foncée, autant que c'était possible pour un vampire, aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux bruns. Il portait un costume aux couleurs vives ainsi qu'une boucle d'oreilles et affichait un sourire ravi. Je sentis la peur de Lissa à travers le lien et elle se mélangeait parfaitement à la mienne. Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas foncé sans réfléchir. Je me souvenais très bien que Dimitri m'avais mis K.O la dernière fois et je savais pertinemment que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la perte de sang. De plus, je n'étais pas suffisamment folle pour tenter de combattre la grande gardienne Hathaway, quand bien même j'avais envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Alors que j'étudiais toutes les options qui s'offrait à moi, comme par exemple solliciter la magie de Lissa même si je n'en avais pas du tout envie pour son propre bien, le Moroï a dit :

-N'ai pas peur. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous empêcher de fuir.

Je me suis figée en entendant cela, Lissa était également choquée mais au-delà de ça, c'est la méfiance qui s'est éveillée comme la sonnerie désagréable d'un réveil le matin. Comment pourrions-nous croire un seul mot de cet homme, d'autant plus que ma mère désapprouvait ma précédente fuite et qu'elle se tenait à ses côtés comme une sorte de soutient ou... Ou d'égal ? J'étais littéralement perdue. Elle ne lui jetait pas un seul regard comme si sa survie ne la regardait pas or elle était une gardienne qui avait préféré aller combattre les Strigoïs plutôt que d'élever un tant soit peu sa progéniture !

-Ah ouais ? Et bien dégagez le passage alors !

Son sourire s'accentua et il fit un signe de la main. Aussitôt, les gardiens s'éloignèrent de quelques pas mais ils restaient visiblement vigilants. Ma tension ne se relâcha pas tellement en revanche, encore plus lorsque ma mère fit un pas vers moi. Le visage toujours légèrement furieux, elle me dit :

-Rosemarie, arrête ! Nous voulons vous aider, alors pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute ce que les autres ont à te dire !

Je me figeais une nouvelle fois en l'entendant hausser la voix. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre d'une voix plus posée, l'air plus... Inquiète que furieuse :

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. D'ici quelques heures, la reine arrivera et vous ne pourrez plus fuir.

Hein ? Pourquoi la reine viendrait-elle ? Elle était déjà passé en début de semaine pour régler les détails de la mort de Victor et de Nathalie... Mais bien sûr, au lieu de poser cette question, j'ai préféré dire :

-Pourquoi tu t'en mêle ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

-Au contraire... Tu comptes fuir à travers les bois sans voiture avec les Strigoïs autours de vous ?

Je me renfrognais. Lissa s'accrochait désespérément à moi comme si j'étais son seul moyen de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Ma mère et le Moroï échangèrent un regard et finalement, elle s'éloigna et ce fut à son tour de faire un pas vers nous. Je reculais une nouvelle fois et affichais un air aussi menaçant que possible. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur et me dit :

-Doucement petite fille. Tu devrais écouter ta mère, elle est visiblement la voix de la sagesse. Plus sérieusement, je peux t'assurer que nos intentions sont honorables. Nous voulons vraiment vous aider, tu ne sais pas à quel point.

-Pourquoi ?

Ce fut Lissa qui prononça cette question qui me démangeait. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil rapide et découvrais un visage neutre, presque impassible et pourtant, je savais qu'elle était terrifiée, au moins autant que moi.

-Parce que lorsque la reine apprendra ce qui s'est passé, Vous aurez toutes les deux de gros ennuis !

L'incompréhension nous gagna. Puis ce fut la peur qui prit le dessus sur nos esprits, m'empêchant de correctement réfléchir !  
Personne ne savait à part celui qui avait écrit ce mystérieux message... Alors de quoi parlait-il ?

-Je vous expliquerais tout dans la voiture !

-Non ! Maintenant ! Sinon on ne vous suit pas !

Il soupira bruyamment et jeta un regard exaspéré à ma mère comme si j'étais la personne la plus agaçante sur terre, ce qui était sûrement le cas mais il ne pouvait pas juger alors qu'il ne me connaissait que depuis cinq minutes !

-Très bien. Voici la version courte, le conseil a voté une décision et la reine vient elle-même l'exécuter. Rosemarie Hathaway est déclarée inapte à devenir gardienne car elle a cherché à corrompre le gardien de la princesse en couchant avec lui et ladite princesse doit être transférée en hôpital psychiatrique de toute urgence car elle est complètement folle à cause de la torture qu'elle a subie et de l'usage de la magie alors qu'elle un esprit si faible. Voilà, peut-on y aller ?

Abasourdie, Lissa et moi n'avons esquissé aucun mouvement. Le temps n'importait plus, les mots tournaient juste en boucle dans ma tête : corrompre, inapte, gardienne... Tous semblaient indiquer la même expression : catin rouge, ou en tout cas quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Non, ce n'est pas possible, je n'avais rien fait, Dimitri avait levé le sort avant ! J'avais l'impression que j'allais vomir, les émotions de Lissa affluaient en moi comme un torrent déchaîné qui voulait étouffer le monde : Colère, désespoir, haine, mort et c'est à cet instant que je perdis l'équilibre sous le poids de la situation. Non seulement quelqu'un savait que j'avais tué Victor et voulait me le faire payer mais ce quelqu'un ou un autre, cherchait à se débarrasser de nous en nous éloignant l'une de l'autre et en nous faisant passer pour ce que nous n'étions pas !

Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! J'allais voir la reine et défendre mon point de vue ! Mais je savais au fond de moi que c'était la pire idée. Je relevais la tête et vis curieusement ma mère qui me regardait avec inquiétude. Avec ce simple regard ainsi que cette conversation surréaliste, tout ce que je pensais sur elle semblait s'envoler, changer... À quel moment les choses avaient-elles basculé ? Pourquoi ? Nous étions censés avoir une belle vie Lissa et moi et soudain tout partait en vrille... Pourquoi ?

Lissa m'aida à me relever et le Moroï me dit :

-Alors ? Etes-vous prêtes à nous suivre ?


	4. 4 Dimitri Belikov

Le jour de mon départ de l'académie, je me souviens que beaucoup de gens étaient venu me dire au revoir. La gardienne Petrov m'avait remercié pour tout ce que j'avais fait pour Rose et Lissa. Même la Proviseure Kirova en personne est venu me faire ses adieux et m'a souhaité le meilleur. J'avoue avoir été assez surpris car n'étant qu'un simple Dhampir je ne pensais pas qu'une Moroï, autre que Lissa, serait aussi chaleureuse avec moi. Je scrutais la foule en sentant mon cœur se serre... Je savais très bien qu'elle ne viendrait pas, pas après que je lui ai brisé le cœur comme je l'avais fait ce matin. Mais j'avais espéré, un tout petit peu...

Je revoyais distinctement ses yeux tristes, malheureux, au bord du gouffre et pourtant, elle était tellement forte, suffisamment pour encaisser les coups que je lui ai porté... Finalement, il semblerait que je ne vaille pas mieux que mon père. Je n'ai pas fait à Rose ce que lui faisait à ma mère mais le résultat était le même, je l'aimais et je lui avais fait du mal consciemment et volontairement en plus !

-Gardien Belikov.

Je quittais mes pensées pour me concentrer sur mon interlocutrice qui se révéla être Lissa. Elle me souriait tristement et me tendit sa main. Je la regardais, ne comprenant pas vraiment si je devais serrer sa main ou lui faire un baisemain. J'optais finalement pour la première option et dans son regard je vis que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Elle me remercia pour l'aide que j'avais été et je suis ensuite monté dans l'avion. Je n'étais pas le seul à partir en Russie et puisque j'étais resté un an au service de l'académie, la proviseure avait accepté de me laisser utiliser le jet privé pour retrouver mon ancienne charge, mon meilleur ami. En pensant de nouveau à lui, mon cœur se gonfla de joie, je n'y croyais presque pas... Mais j'aurai tout le temps de me poser certaines questions plus tard.

Ayant pris place sur mon siège, je me mis à observer une dernière fois l'académie par le hublot. Et mon regard se posa sur le bâtiment des dortoirs. Mes pensées retournèrent vers Rose et mon cœur se brisa un peu plus. Ma belle, ma courageuse Roza. Je lui avais mentis... Bien sûr que je lui avais mentit ! Quel homme sur terre pourrait résister à son charme ?! Elle était si intrépide, courageuse, illogique, magnifiquement parfaite ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point elle était merveilleuse. Oh bien sûr elle savait qu'elle était attirante, mais elle ne savait pas quel pouvoir elle avait sur les hommes, sur moi ! Lorsque j'ai vu son regard quand je lui ai dit que je ne m'intéressais pas à elle, j'ai eu envie de revenir en arrière, de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de lui dire à quel point j'étais un menteur complètement fou d'elle ! Mais je n'ai rien dit, pour la protéger. Parce que je ne voulais pas l'enchaîner à une vie avec un homme plus vieux alors qu'elle n'a pas tout découvert, de plus je devais partir de toute façon et une relation à distance... Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée !

Je soupirais, abattu par le poids des souvenirs que j'avais ici, sachant que j'avais partagé les plus beaux avec Rose. L'avion a décollé et j'ai laissé derrière moi une superbe jeune fille au cœur détruit par ma faute !

Lorsque je suis descendu, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça : toute ma famille était là et me faisait de grands signes en souriant. Une vague de bonheur m'a traversé et j'ai couru vers eux, saisissant ma sœur Karolina qui avait eu la même idée que moi. Je l'ai faite tourner dans mes bras et elle riait... Voilà si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu son rire ! Mes deux autres sœurs nous ont rejoint dans une étreinte et mon couvert de baiser et de mots tendres en russe. Puis j'ai enlacé ma mère qui passait sa main dans mon dos, m'apaisant, chassant toutes mes pensées obscures pour l'instant... Ce fut ensuite le tour de ma grand-mère mais je sentais dans sa posture qu'elle était tendue. Finalement, j'ai vu une autre personne et mon cœur a cessé de battre. J'aurai dû mettre mon masque de gardien, être professionnel, m'incliner respectueusement mais au lieu de ça, j'ai marché vers lui et j'ai senti les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il avait maintenant les cheveux aussi longs que moi, lui qui les avait toujours coiffés en brosse avant et ses yeux bleus me regardait avec une joie immense. Arrivé face à lui, j'hésitais, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je tremblais presque. Il était ce fantôme du passé que j'espérais revoir, qui hantait mes cauchemars...

Il a lâché sa pancarte où il était écrit : « **Dimka** » et il m'a serré dans ses bras. Je lui ai rendu son étreinte et nous sommes resté ainsi un petit moment. J'étais trop heureux de l'avoir près de moi pour le lâcher.

Puis nous sommes allés chez moi pour fêter mon retour. Dans la voiture, Ivan et moi gardions le silence, nous avions été séparés pendant si longtemps et aucun de nous deux ne savait quoi dire.

Une fois arrivés chez moi, les choses se sont un peu détendues et nous nous sommes enfin mis à parler. Seuls dans ma chambre, je lui ai posé cette question :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et me dit :

-Tu me croirai si je te racontais tout ?

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit, près de lui et je lui dis :

-Crois moi, je viens de passer les mois les plus fous de mon existence...

-J'en doute.

-Crois moi... J'ai fait partit des gens qui ont assisté à la renaissance d'un élément dont on avait oublié l'existence alors...

-L'Esprit ?

-Tu connais ?

-Oui... C'est le point crucial de l'histoire que je vais te raconter... _***Il a pris une grande inspiration puis s'est mis à parler et je l'ai écouté attentivement***_ Ce fameux soir, les Strigoïs nous ont attaqués. Greg a essayé de nous défendre mais ils étaient une dizaine et il était seul... Je me sentais tellement impuissant... ! Et ils... Ils m'ont transformé. Quand je me suis réveillé, je n'avais plus aucun sentiment. J'avais seulement soif, je voulais boire, devenir plus fort, tout détruire. Et... C'est moi qui ai bu le sang de Greg. Si tu savais comme je regrette ! Je ne voulais pas mais mon esprit m'avait quitté, je ne pensais plus qu'au pouvoir, à la soif déchirante...

En disant cela, il s'éloigna de moi et je le regardais tristement. Il pleurait presque et le dégoût perçait dans sa voix. Je voulais le retenir mais je le connaissais, il avait besoin de continuer et après il aurait besoin de réconfort. Mais j'étais également effaré, il était on ne peut plus vivant, il était entièrement un Moroï, il n'avait rien d'un mort-vivant maléfique alors comment... ? Puis j'ai pensé à l'Esprit et l'évidence m'a frappé. Je ne savais pas comment c'était possible mais j'en était certain, l'Esprit l'avait guéri. Lissa avait ramener Rose de la mort et il ne serait pas si étonnant que ça que l'Esprit puisse sauver les Strigoïs... Si ? C'était complètement dingue ! Il certifia ma théorie lorsqu'il me raconta qu'un Moroï l'avait sauvé il y a seulement quelques mois, plus précisément pendant la période où j'entraînais Rose.

-Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu plus tôt ?

-J'étais en rééducation, ils voulaient vérifier si j'étais vraiment un Moroï...

Il eut un rictus amer et je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules. Il sursauta et me jeta un regard interrogateur. Je lui souris et lui dit :

-Bon retour parmi nous mon ami.

-Tu me crois ?

Il semblait vraiment surpris et mon sourire s'accentua tandis que mes pensées me ramenaient loin d'ici, près de deux jeunes filles extraordinaires...

-J'ai vu ce que l'Esprit pouvait faire alors oui. Mais sais-tu qui est le Moroï qui t'a sauvé ?

-Non. Il est parti presque aussitôt mais il était plus vieux que moi ça c'est sûr.


	5. 5 Vasilissa Dragomir

Nous étions dans l'avion de la compagnie aérienne humaine où nous avait conduit Zmey, l'étrange Moroï qui nous avait attrapé à la frontière de l'académie. Rose ne parlait pas, elle fixait le Nazar que sa mère lui avait offert maladroitement avant lui dire bonne chance et au revoir. Je ne cessais de penser à Christian, je me demandais comment j'avais pu le laisser, comment je pourrais désormais vivre sans lui. L'évidence me frappa, je ne pouvais ! Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, je le rejoindrais... J'espérais juste qu'il m'attendrait.

-Il le fera. Il t'aime trop.

Ces mots auraient dû me faire plaisir mais elle les prononçait avec une telle douleur dans le regard et dans la voix que je ne pus que m'interroger. Elle n'avait presque dit aucun mot depuis que Zmey nous avait expliqué la situation désagréable dans laquelle nous étions et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose la dévorait de l'intérieur. J'ai doucement pris sa main et, vérifiant que Zmey et ses gardiens ne faisaient pas attention à nous ou dormaient, je lui ai dit :

-Rose, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien.

-Arrête ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Ce n'est pas ça Lissa... Je...

-Je ne vais pas te juger ! Tu es mon amie... Je ne peux pas te protéger comme tu le fais pour moi mais je peux être une aussi bonne amie que tu l'es pour moi !

Elle poussa un soupir et capitula :

-C'est... Dimitri.

-Il te manque ?

-Oui...

J'aurai pu m'arrêter là : c'était son mentor et il lui manquait, point final. Et pourtant, quelque chose dans son regard m'a averti que ça allait plus loin. Alors j'ai tout fait pour la mettre à l'aise, pour qu'elle puisse se confier. Et elle l'a fait. Elle m'a tout dit : ses sentiments pour cet homme, dont elle n'avait pris conscience que grâce au sort de Luxure de Victor qui devait retenir Rose loin de moi. Elle m'a parlé de la réaction de Dimitri lorsqu'ils se sont finalement croisé après qu'il l'ait évité. Au fil de son récit, je me suis senti stupide d'avoir imaginé qu'elle soit amoureuse de Mason et de ne pas m'être plus intéressée à ses histoires de cœurs tandis qu'elle supportait les miennes...

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai vu pleurer, un petit peu, mais ce fut suffisant pour que je resserre notre étreinte. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour retenir ses sanglots et lorsque Zmey ouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard, il me jeta un regard interrogateur en voyant Rose pleurer. Il ne dit rien, ne fit rien, il semblait hésitant et la regardait juste avec un air impuissant. Je n'avais vu ce regard que chez une seule personne, l'homme qui aurait tout fait pour nous protéger : André, Rose et moi. Celui qui venait dans ma chambre le soir pour faire fuir les monstres du placard, qui était prêt à se déguiser en poulet pour me faire rire, qui faisait léviter Rose pour qu'elle atteigne les branches les plus hautes des arbres fruitiers de la maison de campagne de ma famille maternelle...

Sur la route, Rose faisait la tête et en observant son visage, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle finit par dire :

-Bon vieillard, on va où ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, là où personne n'ira vous chercher.

-Je te préviens, si c'est une communauté de Catins Rouges, je me tire en vitesse !

-Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, toutes les femmes qui ne deviennent pas gardiennes ne sont pas nécessairement des Catins Rouges mais en effet, nous nous rendons dans une communauté où je sais pertinemment qu'aucun gardiens ou Moroï sensé ne mettra les pieds.

-Et peut-on savoir de quelle communauté il s'agit ?

-Baia.

J'ai senti Rose se tendre à mes côtés. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil interrogateur et elle me lança un regard de désespoir en retour. Etant donné mais récentes découvertes je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre que Baia avait sûrement un lien étroit avec Dimitri Belikov et ce n'était pas bon du tout !

-On ne pourrait pas aller ailleurs ? Comme par exemple une région très, très ensoleillée là où les Strigoïs n'iraient pas ! Il doit bien y avoir des communautés là-bas.

Je savais très bien que mon ton désespéré aurait pu suffire mais j'ai essayé d'insuffler un peu de suggestion dans ma voix. Cependant, il a souri et m'a dit d'un air moqueur :

-Bien essayé princesse, mais je suis paré.

Il a montré l'anneau d'argent qui trônait à son doigt et en le regardant mieux je pouvais sentir sa magie.

-C'est... Est-ce que c'est de l'Esprit ?

Rose, aussi choquée que moi perdit son air boudeur et se rapprocha aussi pour mieux observer l'anneau magique de Zmey. Ce dernier continuait de sourire, visiblement satisfait d'avoir attiré notre attention.

-C'est justement pour cela que je vous emmène à Baia. Il y a deux personnes que vous devez absolument rencontrer.

Et c'est sur ces paroles mystérieuses que le trajet se poursuivit. Je trépignais désormais littéralement d'impatience. Serait-il possible qu'il y ait d'autres utilisateurs de l'Esprit ? Ce serait extraordinaire ! La seule que nous connaissions s'était changé en Strigoï pour ne plus souffrir.  
Je jetais un regard à Rose et cette dernière me regardait désormais avec un grand sourire qui amplifia mon excitation : si nous trouvions ces utilisateurs de l'Esprit, les choses pourraient peut-être s'améliorer.


	6. 6 Rosemarie Hathaway

À la mention d'autres utilisateurs de l'Esprit, Dimitri disparu presque instantanément de ma tête. Je ne me préoccupais plus du tout du fait que nous arrivions dans son village natal, qu'il y avait peut-être des chances que je le revois... Je ne voyais plus que l'espoir que Lissa puisse contrôler son don sans devenir folle !

Nous avons traversé le village et puis le vieillard nous a fait sortir de la voiture. Pour une raison inconnue, nous avons commencé à marcher. J'étais fatiguée, le soleil brillait et bien qu'il ne soit pas très fort et qu'il fasse froid en cette période de l'année, j'ai aidé Lissa à marcher lorsque cette chaleur est devenue désagréable pour elle.

Nous avons finalement atteint une jolie petite maison avec un jardin. Un homme entretenait une sorte de potager et il se tendit en nous voyant arriver, ou bien était-ce Zmey qui le mettait mal à l'aise, toujours est-il qu'il était méfiant. Je me figeais presque en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un Dhampir entraîné, non pas d'un Dhampir qui n'avait suivi aucune formation pour aller faire sa catin rouge comme c'était parfois le cas chez les hommes bien que ce soit rare.

-Bonjour Mark.

-Que me vaut cette visite ?

Je me tendis immédiatement, visiblement il n'était pas ravi de nous voir. C'est alors qu'une belle femme est sorti de la maison. J'ai tout de suite compris que c'était une Moroï. Elle nous observait d'abord avec méfiance mais lorsque son regard tomba sur Lissa et moi, elle se mit à sourire. Aussitôt, l'homme se détendit et nous offrit un sourire chaleureux. Lissa et moi échangèrent un regard, sous le choc. Nous avions vécu trop souvent cette situation pour ne pas la reconnaître et le sourire de Zmey me certifia que nous avions raison. Ainsi donc nous ne rencontrions pas deux utilisateurs de l'Esprit mais plutôt une spécialiste de l'Esprit et son gardien embrassé par les ombres...

Assis autour de la table, Mark et Oksana nous observaient avec un sourire rassurant. Tendue, je laissais mon regard embrasser tout ce que je trouvais pourvu que ce ne soit pas leurs visages. Lissa ne sachant pas par quoi commencer déclara timidement :

-Vous avez une jolie maison.

-Oui, c'est Oksana qui a choisi.

Je leur jetais un regard furtif mais faillit m'étouffer quand je vis leurs mains étroitement enlacées. Waouh ! Fut ma seule pensée... Je ne pouvais pas croire que des gens exprimaient ouvertement cet amour, pas que je sois contre, mais même ma génération était choquée par cela alors je n'osais imaginer la réaction de la leur !

-Lorsqu'il nous a dit qu'il avait trouvé une spécialiste de l'Esprit, je ne m'attendais pas à en rencontrer une aussi jeune. Mes pouvoirs ne se sont manifestés véritablement que lorsque j'avais vingt-ans.

-Oui... Je n'ai que dix-sept ans.

-Et tu as déjà une compagne de lien ?

Ils semblaient tous les deux choqués et alors que je me demandais comment ils l'avaient compris, je me suis rappelé qu'ils avaient eux aussi observé notre comportement. Il n'était pas difficile pour des experts de comprendre que Lissa et moi partagions plus qu'une amitié très fusionnelle.

Nous avons mis du temps avant de pouvoir discuter en étant réellement à l'aise. Nous avons parlé de l'accident, de ce que Lissa et moi avions vécu après et Zmey expliqua la situation tendue avec la décision du conseil. Le couple eut l'air soucieux et finalement Mark déclara :

-Vous voulez que nous les gardions caché ici ?

-Je ne vous demanderais pas ça si ce n'était pas aussi important. Elles ont besoin d'aide en ce qui concerne leurs pouvoirs et cet endroit est isolé, elles seraient en sécurité et je peux vous assurer que je prendrais les mesures qu'il faudra pour vous maintenir vous aussi en sécurité sans attirer l'attention sur vous.

Oksana risqua un regard vers nous et dit :

-Vos aura sont noires...

Nous nous sommes figées à cette phrase. Elle nous regardait et semblait soucieuse :

-Il y a de la couleur mais aussi beaucoup de souffrance... _***Elle se tourna vers Mark et ils échangèrent un long regard, une conversation silencieuse, avant de poursuivre***_ Très bien. Vous allez rester avec, nous vous aiderons du mieux que nous le pourrons.

J'ai su, en regardant au fond de ses yeux qu'elle était sincère. Et pourtant, j'avais la désagréable sensation que quelqu'un nous observait et riait de nous.


	7. 7 Rosemarie Hathaway

_-Je n'y arrive pas!_

_-Essaie encore. Tu viens de commencer! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant d'y arriver._

Elle était vraiment frustrée de ne pas réussir à voir l'aura d'Oksana. C'était une choisi qui semblait bien plus simple qu'insuffler la guérison ou la suggestion dans un objet en argent et pourtant elle n'était pas arrivée, même après une heure d'entrainement!

Je sentais qu'elle voulait vraiment élargir ses compétences et voir les auras serait un énorme atout pour pouvoir repérer les gens malfaisants, autres que les Strigoïs. Je souriais à cette pensée mais un choc me ramena à la réalité. Mark vient de me lancer un ballon dans la tête et il me cria:

-On se réveille!

Quittant définitivement la tête de ma meilleure amie, je me concentrais sur ce que Mark m'apprenait. Alors que je pensais qu'il allait me parler des fameux pouvoirs que Zmey avait évoqué, il avait à la place décidée de poursuivre ma formation et notamment le maniement du pieu que je ne maîtrisais pas vraiment finalement. Et avec lui, j'avais fait de sérieux progrès.

En seulement trois mois, Lissa était devenue une expérience des amulettes et moi une professionnelle du maniement du pieu.

-Tu vas m'apprendre à décapiter un Strigoï?

Il me sourit et me dit:

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour savoir comment faire, je pense. Non, maintenant, on va aborder tes pouvoirs de l'Ombre si on peut dire.

-Oh.

Depuis le temps que je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait, c'était enfin le temps des réponses. Je n'y croyais presque plus! Je jetais un coup d'œil à la bague qu'Oksana m'avait offert quand j'avais fait une crise après avoir été frappé par une vague de fantômes, l'une des premières manifestations de mes «pouvoirs». Mark se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et je l'imitais. Il observait le ciel gris qui annonçait une sacrée pluie et il me dit finalement:

-Parce que nous avons été embrassés par les ombres, la mort, nous sommes reliés à ce monde.

-Tu les voisins aussi?

-Oui, mais heureusement, j'ai appris à les chasser. Tu le pourras aussi, mais ce sera long.

-Est-ce la seule a choisi que je peux faire?

-Une a choisi à la fois ... Non seulement tu peux les voir mais ils peuvent aussi également être sacré si tu es dans une situation catastrophique, désastreuse, critique, sans espoir presque!

-Pourquoi autant de synonymes?

-Parce que je veux que tu comprennes que tu ne devras faire appel à eux que si jamais tu n'as pas d'autres choix!

Je restais perplexe, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Mon corps se tendit, je m'attendais vraiment au pire et il reprit:

-Les Strigoïs peuvent les voir et quand c'est le cas, les fantômes les attaquants et ils s'en retrouvent paralysés presque car les Strigoïs sont contre-nature, ce sont des morts-vivants, ils ont bafoué l'ordre naturel des choses !

-Assister! Quoi? Ça veut dire que ...

-Seulement si tu n'as pas le choix!

-Ok j'ai compris. Seulement si j'ai aucun autre moyen de m'en sortir.

Il acquiesça et je mis de côté cette précieuse information. Je l'écoutais me décris les autres facultés que le baiser de l'ombre offrait comme la nausée qui indiquait la présence de Strigoï, permettait de savoir s'il y avait eu beaucoup mais le baromètre ne semblait pas être très précis. Toute fois c'est la dernière information qui me laissait vraiment bouche-bée, enfin presque:

-Je peux absorber les ténèbres de Lissa?!

Il me convient un signe de tête affirmatif et je basculais dans l'herbe, sous le choc. Désormais allongée j'observais moi aussi le ciel, cette étendue grisâtre nuageuse. Je sentis la première goutte tomber sur mon visage et je fermais les yeux. L'avais-je déjà fait? Était-ce pour ça que j'étais parfois si colérique et imprudente? Non c'était dans mon caractère ... Je ne pouvais pas réagir de la même façon que Lissa ce soir-là, aurait voulu sauver la petite Source d'un Moroï stupide, arrogant et sadique ... Elle avait été cruelle, elle était ailleurs et j'ai cru l'avoir perdu cette nuit-là, heureusement, elle avait des représailles ses esprits mais le mal était fait.

-Rose...

-Si je n'absorbe pas ses ténèbres, est-ce qu'elle deviendra folle?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, aucune de vous ne deviendra folle.

-Commenter peux-tu en être sûr? Commentez Oksana et toi faîtes-vous?

-Grâce à ces amulettes ... Et aussi parce que j'essaie d'apaiser son esprit avec l'amour que j'ai à lui donner. Parfois, la magie ne résout pas tout.

-Je crois que j'ai trop l'habitude que ce soit le cas.


	8. 8 Vasilissa Dragomir

Je tombais sur mon lit et Rose fit de même. Le point positif de vivre avec Oksana et Mark était que Rose et moi partagions la même chambre, ce qui n'étais jamais arrivé avant. A l'académie nous n'étions même pas dans le même dortoir et lorsqu'elle restait dans la maison de mes parents, elle avait sa propre chambre juste à côté de la mienne.

Elle poussa une longue plainte qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je la regardais avec un sourire moqueur. Elle s'était tellement entraîné qu'elle était bien trop fatiguée pour parler le soir et elle s'endormait presque toujours lorsque sa tête heurtait l'oreiller. Pourtant ce soir, elle semblait d'humeur à se plaindre :

-Oh j'te jure, je vais finir par lui mettre la tête en 3D !

-À qui ?

-Mark ! C'est un tortionnaire ! Il ne me lâche pas, même maintenant que je sais manier le pieu, il veut quand même qu'on s'entraîne pour que je ne perde pas la main...

-Ouais... Mais c'est mieux.

Je savais très bien que c'était la bonne chose à faire, mais pas seulement pour qu'elle reste en forme. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle n'avait plus cet air triste, elle ne semblait plus penser à... L'autre idiot. Le désavantage quand votre amie sait ce qui se passe dans votre tête c'est que vous devez faire attention comme si vous parliez à voix haute.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Ah bah tien, qu'est-ce que je disais !

Nous étions ici depuis maintenant cinq mois et je contrôlais petit à petit la perception des auras mais j'étais encore loin de la maîtrise parfaite, je devais me concentrer pour les voir, cela ne me venait pas naturellement, pas encore. Mais j'étais fière, Oksana avait l'air de dire que je m'en sortais très bien, bien mieux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Rose se relève et m'adresse un sourire.

-À quoi tu penses ?

-Au fait que tu te débrouille très bien ! Tu maîtrise enfin l'Esprit, en quelque sorte... C'est bien plus que tout ce que nous aurions pu espérer !

Je lui souris en retour et en me concentrant, je vis une partie de son aura : elle était légèrement enveloppée de ténèbres, les miennes sûrement, mais elle était aussi teintée de milles et une autres couleurs. C'était un arc-en-ciel... Elle était sincèrement heureuse pour moi, elle était très contente d'être ici. Nous étions aux côtés de l'espoir, nous rêvions toutes les deux de vivre aussi longtemps et aussi bien qu'Oksana et Mark.

Nous avons parlé une bonne partie de la soirée puis nous nous sommes endormis. Comme à chaque fois, je rêvais de Christian, je revivais nos plus beaux moments et je changeais mon attitude atroce pour le garder à mes côtés... C'était si bon d'imaginer une vie où j'aurai pu être avec lui sans qu'il n'y ait aucun problème.

Le lendemain matin, Rose et moi descendions pour le petit déjeuner lorsque nous trouvions seulement Oksana dans la cuisine. Elle rayonnait et nous fit un grand sourire.

-Vous avez bien dormi les filles ?

Nous lui avons répondu que oui et nous avons pris place autour de la table pour nous servir la nourriture qui était déjà posé sur le bois. Tandis que je mangeais, je l'observais du coin de l'œil. Elle était très guillerette et semblait voler comme un papillon vers la lumière.

Un peu plus tard, Mark apparu sur le seuil de la cuisine, vêtu seulement de son pantalon de pyjama. Il nous fit un grand sourire, passant une main dans ses cheveux tout ébouriffés et lorsqu'il salua Oksana, ce fut d'une manière bien différente. Il posa une main sur sa taille et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Elle lui offrit un sourire tendre en retour et l'embrassa. Je lâchais sans le vouloir un soupir triste, en même temps que Rose. Les deux amoureux se tournèrent vers nous et prirent aussitôt place à table avec nous. Mark nous dit :

-Désolé les filles, j'oublie parfois qu'on a maintenant un public.

Je lui adressais un sourire gêné et lui dis :

-Non, c'est nous qui sommes désolés, on ne voulait pas déranger.

Mes pensées retournaient inlassablement vers Christian. Ses beaux cheveux noirs, ses yeux si bleus, son sourire moqueur, doux, tout chez lui me plaisait... Il me manquait tellement ! Je n'oublierai jamais qu'il avait tout fait pour me sauver de Victor.

-Bon. Aujourd'hui, Vous aurez la maison pour vous toutes seules.

-Hein ?!

-Quoi ?

Rose et moi avions réagi au même instant et pour ainsi dire de la même manière. Nous étions coincés ici depuis plusieurs mois et nous ne rêvions que d'une seule chose : sortir pour aller nous balader en ville, découvrir le village de Baia. Je n'avais pas pu aller ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois à la messe et cela me manquait. J'avais besoin de demander conseil au seigneur...

-Vous allez où ? On peut venir s'il vous plait ?

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné suite à la requête de Rose mais nous leur jetions des regards suppliants.

-Les filles... Cela pourrait être dangereux.

-Zmey a pourtant dit qu'aucun gardien digne de ce nom n'irait se perdre dans une communauté comme celle-ci.

Ils semblaient d'accord avec mon argument mais autre chose les dérangeait.

-A vrai dire, nous sommes invités à déjeuner chez une vieille amie. Mais peut-être que si nous la prévenons...

-S'il vous plait, au pire, on vous accompagne juste, vous mangez chez votre amie et nous pendant ce temps, on se promènera dans Baia.

J'aurais presque pu sourire. C'était du grand Rose : proposer la pire des idées pour convaincre les gens de rester sur la première suggestion, celle qui l'intéressait. Visiblement Oksana semblait l'avoir compris car elle se mit à sourire et dit :

-Tu es une vrai petite manipulatrice Rose... C'est bon vous avez gagné. Je vais la prévenir.

-Mais comment ? Vous n'avez pas le téléphone...

-Il y a d'autres moyens Lissa.

Comme pour souligner cette affirmation, un Moroï fit son entrée et Rose se renfrogna. J'esquissais un sourire moqueur. Pour une raison inconnue, Zmey semblait accorder beaucoup d'intérêt à mon amie et cela la gênait.

-Bonjour tout le monde, je viens prendre des nouvelles des petites apprenties sorcières !

-On n'est pas dans Harry Potter, Vieillard...

-Non c'est vrai mais c'était une expression. Où est donc passé ton sens de l'humour ?

Elle marmonna une réponse et se renfrogna un peu plus alors que je riais. Mark était toujours aussi tendu en présence de ce Moroï étrange. Oksana le prit à part pour parler et Mark les suivit. Je me doutais qu'ils voulaient nous laisser déjeuner tranquillement sans qu'il y ait autant d'agitation autour de nous. Bien que je maîtrise peu à peu l'Esprit, j'étais toujours un peu fragile à cause de ce qui s'était passé et j'appréciais énormément que Mark et Oksana prennent soin de nous. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentit autant en sécurité.

Mais pourtant, une vieille peur était toujours là... « **Tu vas le payer** » ... Et si cette paix retrouvée ne durait pas ?


	9. 9 Rosemarie Hathaway

Durant une partie du trajet, je ne cessais de demander qui était cette amie, comment ils l'avaient connu et à chaque question que je posais, Mark m'adressait un sourire moqueur. Lissa n'aidait pas également car elle était tout aussi curieuse que moi mais me renvoyait ses questions à travers le lien et n'osait pas les poser ; par conséquent ce fut à moi, la plus téméraire, que revint la dure tâche de parler mais ne vous y trompez pas : j'y prenais grand plaisir. Nous étions enfin dehors ! Certes, j'adorais la maison et la compagnie d'Oksana et de Mark mais j'aimais bien plus la liberté de mouvement. Lissa rêvait de voir l'église, d'écouter le sermon et d'observer les monuments mais moi je rêvais de me promener dans les rues de cette ville, de goûter toutes les spécialités et d'essayer de traduire, de façon farfelue cela va de soi, ce que les gens disaient en russe.

Étrangement, avec la joie qui nous emplissait toutes les deux, je me retrouvais propulser des années en arrière : lorsque je partais en vacances avec les Dragomir. Eric et Rhéa nous emmenaient souvent dans une maison de campagne et nous passions des heures dans les vergers. Plus jeune, je grimpais aux arbres et lorsque je n'arrivais pas à descendre et que je refusais qu'on vienne me chercher, Eric me faisait léviter grâce à sa magie de l'air pour me faire rejoindre la terre ferme. Rhéa nous apprenait à cuisiner et grâce à sa magie de la terre, les chasses au trésor devenaient terriblement intéressantes !

Je savais que Lissa pensait exactement à la même chose que moi et je lui pris la main en lui adressant un sourire. Elle y répondit et posa sa tête contre mon épaule tout en fermant les yeux. J'appuyais ma tête contre la fenêtre et appréciais le ronronnement régulier du moteur et les vibrations de la vitre contre ma tête.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que nous étions devant une maison. Je réveillais doucement Lissa. Quittant le véhicule, je frissonnais en sentant le froid mordant. Quand nous étions partit le soleil brillait et il n'y avait pas de vent mais maintenant la réalité des saisons m'avait rattrapé et je gelais presque sur place. Zmey se tenait debout contre la façade, il m'adressa un sourire narquois et je levais les yeux au ciel. Il me tapait un peu sur le système celui-là !

Nous nous sommes approchés de lui et Oksana le remercia, un peu sur ses gardes. Je la comprenais, ce type avait un air de Pirate et je n'aurais pas été surprise qu'il traîne dans des affaires louches... Et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ma mère semblait bien l'aimer !

-Le message est transmis, elle a rajouté deux couverts et est impatiente de vous rencontrer. Vous n'avez rien contre les enfants, j'espère !

Je fronçais les sourcils et jetais un regard à Lissa. Elle offrit un beau sourire à Zmey et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, sûre d'elle et je sentis qu'elle l'était réellement. Elle adorait les enfants et voulait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes elle était vraiment très enthousiaste et je ne pouvais que partager son opinion, sauf la partie concernant les enfants. Personnellement je n'étais pas très douée avec eux.

Je frissonnais encore mais sentit quelque chose de chaud s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Zmey me fit un sourire et alors que j'amorçais un mouvement pour enlever cette écharpe mauve, il me dit :

-Garde là.

Et sur ces mots il s'en alla, me laissant muette dans la rue. Je le regardais partir et mes pensées tourbillonnaient à pleins régime : milles questions s'entrechoquaient et je sentais presque la migraine arriver. Quel homme incompréhensible et pourtant, j'esquissais un petit sourire.

Une femme ouvrit la porte, elle devait avoir dans la cinquantaine et elle respirait la douceur. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Je m'approchais du seuil et elle nous offrit un charmant sourire tout en nous disant avec un fort accent russe :

-Ne restez pas dehors, entrez donc.

Nous nous sommes instantanément exécutés. Tandis que nous montions les marches de l'escalier, Mark et Oksana parlaient avec notre hôtesse et j'entendais des bruits à l'étage indiquant une maison bien remplie. Je comprenais un peu mieux l'allusion de Zmey.

_C'est quoi cette écharpe ?_

Je lui jetais un regard noir mais son sourire s'agrandit et elle pouffa de rire. Je lui donnais un petit coup à l'épaule mais cela n'aida pas car elle riait maintenant complètement.

Nous avons atteint le premier étage qui était composé d'un salon chaleureux et d'une embrasure menant sûrement à la cuisine. Je repérais une petite bibliothèque mais détourna vite les yeux, cela me rappelait beaucoup trop Dimitri et ses romans de Western. Ce fut une grande famille qui vint nous saluer. Mark et Oksana étaient de toute évidence des habitués mais Lissa et moi restions en retraits, assez mal à l'aise de nous être imposé. Finalement, mon idée de se balader seules dans Baia en attendant leur retour ne me paraissait plus si idiote que ça. Pourtant, chacun semblait vouloir nous mettre à l'aise. Nous fîmes la connaissance d'un petit garçon : Paul. Il me demanda tout de suite si j'étais une gardienne ou une simple étudiante.

-Euh... Un peu des deux on va dire.

J'entendais toujours du bruit dans la cuisine et je me doutais que la famille entière ne nous avait pas été présentée. L'une des jeunes filles alla donc chercher les derniers membres de cette famille. Je vis la vieille dame, Yéva je crois, me regarder fixement, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je fronçais également les sourcils en soutenant son regard. Elle ressemblait à une sorcière effrayante !

-C'est bon ! _***Je me figeais instantanément en entendant cette voix***_ On a réussi à...

Mon regard était toujours planté dans celui de la matriarche de la famille mais je savais très bien qui venait de sortir de la cuisine. Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il s'était arrêté de parler car il nous avait vu.

_Rose..._

Je respirais un bon coup et me tournais vivement vers Lissa, évitant ainsi de croiser son regard ou de m'attarder sur lui. Je vis qu'elle me regardait avec inquiétude. Dans une ultime preuve de courage, je lui adressais un grand sourire mais elle ne fut pas dupe. Heureusement, personne d'autres à part nous ne semblait sentir la tension dans la pièce. Hormis peut-être Oksana qui voyait sans doute nos auras car elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Voici mon fils, Dimitri. Et Ivan Zeklos, son Moroï et un vieil ami de la famille.

Mark serra la main de Dimitri et dit :

-Voici Rose et Lissa, ce sont nos élèves.

-Vos élèves ?

Les enfants de cette famille et Ivan Zeklos semblèrent un peu surpris mais je ne m'y attardais pas et dis d'un air désolé :

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, Lissa et moi n'aurions pas dû venir. On doit encore travailler pour parfaitement maîtriser nos capacités, donc on va retourner chez Mark et Oksana. On voulait seulement vous rencontrer... On était simplement curieuses.

J'avais parlé avec une assurance parfaite, comme si j'étais vraiment occupé par mes études... Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester dans cette maison avec lui ! C'était bien trop dur...

_J'aimerai pouvoir retomber sur mes pattes comme toi._

Attend Liss... Rien n'est joué. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas m'entendre. Alors que tout le monde semblait convaincu, à part Dimitri j'en étais certaine mais je ne l'ai pas regardé pour vérifier, Mark m'a dit, surpris :

-Je croyais que vous en aviez marre de rester dans cette maison perdue pour travailler ?

Je serrais les dents et réprimais une envie de jurer... Pourquoi l'univers utilisait-il constamment mon sale caractère contre moi ?! Pourquoi ?

-Il a raison, vous nous avez presque supplié pour venir et vous voulez partir ?

-D'accord... En fait, Rose et moi voudrions visiter Baia, surtout la chapelle, de plus nous n'avons pas très faim.

Je remerciais le ciel qu'elle soit devenue aussi bonne menteuse que moi au fil du temps. Certes, si on la prenait par surprise elle en était incapable mais une fois qu'elle était préparée, elle était redoutable. Je réprimais un sourire.

La femme qui nous a accueilli nous dit chaleureusement :

-Nous pourrons vous faire visiter et même si vous n'avez pas très faim restez. Nous sommes également curieux. À chaque fois que je croise Mark ou Oksana au marché ils ne cessent de parler de vous deux.

_Et merde !_

Je ne te le fais pas dire ma Lissa... Aucune porte de sortie, je suis définitivement foutue !


	10. 10 Vasilissa Dragomir

La situation ne pouvait pas être plus gênante. Nous aurions dû demander le nom de famille avant de les supplier de nous emmener mais nous étions tellement excitées à l'idée de quitter la maison reculée...

Je pouvais sentir d'ici que Rose était mal à l'aise et le pire du pire fut le plan de table : Rose et moi étions face à face mais elle était à côté de Dimitri ! Certes elle ne l'avait pas en face d'elle mais je pouvais voir que cela la dérangeait. Et je compris vite pourquoi. Dès l'instant où ils prirent place, leurs bras s'effleurèrent. Rose était peut-être menue mais Dimitri Belikov était une armoire à glace par rapport à elle... Elle me jeta un regard de désespoir intense et je lui proposais mentalement d'échanger nos places mais le petit garçon de la famille se mit à parler à Rose, attirant une partie de l'attention générale, nous empêchant ainsi de mettre notre plan à exécution.

-Tu voudras protéger un noble quand tu seras gardienne ?

-J'ai déjà ma charge.

Je souris en l'entendant dire cela et j'essayais de lui envoyer des images apaisantes à travers notre lien. La nourriture fut servie. Je me trouvais à côtés d'une des sœurs de Dimitri : Viktoria, je crois. Elle était belle mais quelque chose chez elle me dérangeait. Je n'aimais pas vraiment la façon dont son regard passait de son frère à ma meilleure amie.

-T'a un copain ?

Rose se tendit légèrement à cette question et je vis que Dimitri avait l'air un peu plus attentif. Je sentis la colère monter en moi... Il l'avait rejeté mais semblait intéressé par la réponse : à quoi jouait-il par Saint Vladimir ?!

-Non.

-T'en voudrais un ?

-Non.

-T'aime les filles ?

-Non. J'aime juste mon travail, je ne veux rien d'autre hormis protéger Lissa.

-C'est un peu réducteur... Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ?

-Non.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu envisage de rester seule toute ta vie... Tu sais, on est ouvert d'esprit face aux couples homosexuels.

La tension dans la pièce augmenta considérablement et je fulminais. J'étais surprise que Rose conserve son calme mais je voyais bien que ce n'était qu'une façade. Elle serrait très fort sa fourchette. J'étais juste à côté de celle qui avait prononcé ces mots et il serait si facile de la faire tomber de sa chaise, de plonger sa tête dans sa purée. Personne ne disait rien. Oléna semblait très mal à l'aise et alors qu'elle allait réprimander sa fille, mon cœur se gonflait de plus en plus de colère. Soudain je sentis toute cette violence m'échapper. Oksana sembla le remarquer aussi car Mark se leva immédiatement de sa chaise et força Rose à se lever. Je compris vite ce qui se passait. Je lui envoyais instantanément des images apaisantes à travers le lien pour qu'elle se calme et ne se débatte pas. Elle suivit donc calmement Mark à l'extérieur.

-J'ai dit un truc qui ne fallait pas ?

-A peine... _***Je me levais et dis le plus calmement possible***_ Nous sommes désolées de nous être imposée, nous étions réellement contentes de sortir mais en effet, nous allons rentrer pour ne pas vous déranger davantage. Pardon.

-Non. Ne vous excusez pas... C'est ma fille qui s'est très mal comporté.

-Mais...

-Non. Tu n'avais pas à être aussi insistante ni aussi désagréable ! Je vais vous mettre une part de dessert dans un tupperware comme ça vous pourrez goûter. Je vous en prie, acceptez.

Je fini par céder et la suivis dans la cuisine. Je pouvais voir que Dimitri était mal à l'aise mais plus encore, il avait l'air très en colère contre sa sœur.

-Je suis vraiment désolée... Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

-Ce n'est rien. Nous avons l'habitude...

-À cause de votre lien ?

Je lui jetais un regard interrogateur et elle m'adressa un petit sourire :

-Oksana nous l'a dit.

-Oui... J'imagine que ça doit jouer. Mais nous sommes amies depuis si longtemps, notre relation est presque fusionnelle alors forcément...

-Je vois. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Si vous voulez revenir manger chez nous, vous pourrez... Viktoria retourne à l'académie dans une semaine.

-Nous verrons. Désolée pour notre réaction.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

Sur ces mots, je quittais la maison des Belikov mais alors que j'allais passer la porte et être frappé par le froid, une voix m'appela par mon prénom :

-Vasilissa !

Je me retournais brusquement et le foudroyais du regard. Il ne sembla pas surpris par ma froideur, au contraire...

-Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su que vous seriez là, j'aurai trouvé un prétexte pour partir.

Je fus surprise par la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je m'étais longtemps fait l'image d'un homme froid qui se fichait de briser le cœur de ma meilleure amie mais maintenant devant moi, se dressait un homme aussi anéanti que l'était Rose. Elle m'avait confié les mots que Victor lui avait dit et je fus aussitôt envahis par le doute. Se pourrait-il que... ?

La porte s'ouvrit et je me retournais pour faire face à Rose. Elle ignora l'homme derrière moi et me saisit par le bras puis me dit simplement avec un petit sourire :

-Tu voulais voir la chapelle ? On y va.

J'étais surprise face à sa proposition, elle qui n'aime pas spécialement les églises, mais je l'ai suivi. Mark nous a fait un signe d'au revoir et nous nous sommes fondues dans la foule. Elle perdit aussitôt son sourire.

-Regarde devant toi, ne te retourne pas.

Je sentis aussitôt la peur me gagner. Elle n'avait ce regard que lorsque nous courrions un grand danger. Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et ensemble nous avancions à travers la mer de gens qui s'écoulait dans la rue principale. Je ne voyais aucune trace de danger et pourtant, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

-Ils nous ont trouvé.

Je m'accrochais un peu plus à son bras et la menace se dessinait désormais nettement dans mon esprit, ceux que nous avions fui pendant deux ans : les gardiens.


	11. 11 Rosemarie Hathaway

Je failli m'arrêter lorsqu'une idée folle traversa son esprit. Je continuais de marcher d'un pas rapide et assuré sans pour autant être suspect. Elle me suivait, déterminée et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle me dit :

-Je suis sûre que ça peut marcher. Et en plus, ce n'est pas en marchant comme ça qu'on va se sortir de cette situation.

Elle parlait avec un calme olympien et je sentais qu'elle était vraiment certaine que ce plan fou pouvait fonctionner. Alors, même si ce fut difficile, je lui confiai les rennes et je l'ai laissé me guider. Ce ne fut pas compliqué de repérer l'église, elle était plutôt grande. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant l'édifice et je les sentais qui nous suivait. Ils étaient de plus en plus près. Nous entrâmes et elle se dirigea vers l'autel. Il était en pierre et me semblait tout à fait banal sauf que les motifs qui l'ornaient étaient si brillants qu'ils retinrent mon attention : de l'or et de l'argent !

Elle se pencha et je sentis aussitôt son pouvoir affluer.

_Allongez-vous et dormez !_

Ses mots dansaient dans mon esprit, j'avais tellement envie de m'exécuter... J'essayais de rester réveillée et pourtant, sa voix était trop forte...

-Rose !

Elle me rattrapa alors que je perdais l'équilibre. Elle me fit m'assoir et poursuivit. Je sentais ses forces s'épuiser et pourtant, elle voulait que ce soit parfait pour que nous ayons le temps de fuir. Alors que je luttais contre sa suggestion, je baillais. Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé mais lorsqu'elle se pencha vers moi, je vis à quel point elle était épuisée. Pourtant, elle puisa dans ses dernières forces pour me dire :

-Tu n'es pas fatiguée, relève-toi.

Et cette fois, je n'ai pas combattu son pouvoir. Je me suis laissé envelopper par sa belle voix et je me suis relevée. Elle s'est presque effondrée mais je l'ai rattrapé. Je l'ai guidé vers la sortie et lorsque nous avons passé les portes, j'ai découvert une ville entièrement endormie. Tous les gens, y compris les gardiens dormaient, allongés sur la route, sur les trottoirs et sur les bancs. Je surmontais mon choc et je nous fis traverser la ville aussi vite que je le pu. Avec tous ces gens endormis sur le sol nous ne pouvions pas partir d'ici en voiture !

Le trajet fut assez rapide et nous ne croisâmes personne d'éveillé. Finalement, je trouvais une voiture qui était arrêté : une Honda verte... Quelle ironie ! Le conducteur dormait juste à côté. Sa voiture était tournée dans la direction que nous voulions prendre alors je n'ai pas hésité. Cette fois, personne ne m'empêcha de mettre Lissa dans la voiture du côté passager alors que je prenais le volant. Je mis le contact et nous partîmes sur les chapeaux de roues. Lissa somnolait presque mais essayait de rester éveillée.

-Comment tu as su ?

-Pour l'autel ?

-Pour tout ! C'était très risqué, d'habitude c'est moi qui ai les plans les plus fous !

-À croire que j'ai passé trop de temps avec toi.

Elle rit faiblement et je lui jetais un regard inquiet.

-Dors. Tu me parleras de tout ça plus tard.

Elle refusa et me dit plutôt, rongée par l'inquiétude également :

-Comment nous ont-ils trouvé ? Zmey avait dit qu'aucun gardien ne viendrait ici de son plein gré et ce n'étaient pas n'importe quels gardiens : c'était la garde royale...

-Quelqu'un a cafté. Je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pu se retrouver ici autrement !

Elle fu horrifiés en m'entendant dire cela et je fulminais de rage. Nous avions trouvé un endroit tranquille et nous avions eu la preuve vivante que les utilisateurs de l'Esprit ne devenaient pas tous fous comme Madame Karp ! Je m'étais attaché à eux... Ils avaient pris soin de nous, ils avaient veillé sur nous. Nous avions appris tant de choses sur nous-même...

-Zmey a cafté !

-Je ne penses pas.

-On ne le connait pas !

-Mais tu ne vois pas comment il est avec toi ?

Elle était faible mais elle puisait dans ses forces pour me passer un savon et me contredire. Je me détendis, cela voulait sûrement dire qu'elle allait s'en sortir...

-Alors qui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que quelqu'un nous suivait depuis le début et attendait le bon moment pour...

-Repose toi.

Elle ferma les yeux et je perçu à travers le lien plus qu'elle ne le dit elle-même :

_Il avait ton regard..._

Je refusais de croire qu'elle parlait de lui et pourtant tout comme il hantait son esprit, je vis à travers le lien ce que je n'avais pas vu lorsque nous étions chez eux.


	12. 12 Dimitri Belikov

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais sur le sol de la cuisine, enveloppé dans mon manteau en cuir et j'entendais petit à petit les voix des femmes de ma vie. Chacune demandait ce qui se passait. Je me relevais péniblement, le dos endoloris à cause de ma sieste sur le carrelage. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi étais-je allongé ici ?

J'ai rejoint ma famille dans le salon et j'ai vu que tout le monde avait l'air aussi sonné que moi. Ivan m'adressa un regard interrogateur mais je n'avais aucune réponse à apporter. Oksana semblait être la seule à comprendre la situation et elle était aussi choquée que furieuse, ce qui était rare chez elle. Nous étions alors doublement sous le choc...

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Mark arborait désormais la même expression que la Moroï et j'étais encore plus perdu. Qu'avait-elle révélé à travers le lien qu'elle ne nous disait pas ?

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est exactement ce que j'aimerai savoir !

Nous nous figeâmes en entendant la voix débordante de colère de Zmey. Oksana avait peut-être l'air furieuse mais cet homme en était l'incarnation. Il était vraisemblablement hors de lui et moi-même je déglutis. Je n'étais pas assez fou pour ne pas avoir un temps sois peu peur de lui.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle en serait capable... Lissa a utilisé une grande puissance de suggestion pour endormir toute la ville de Baia... J'y ai résisté car je suis également une utilisatrice de l'esprit. Je suis sorti dès que j'ai pu mais je ne les ai pas trouvés.

-Comment a-t-elle pu réussir ça ?

-Elle s'est servi de l'autel de l'église. Le centre énergétique de Baia. Il y a de l'argent dessus et elle s'en est servi pour amplifier son pouvoir de suggestion...

-Mais pourquoi ? Où sont-elles maintenant ?

Je fis un pas pour m'interposer entre Zmey et Oksana mais Mark me fit un signe pour me rassurer. Je ne bougeais pas mais continuer à observer la scène, tendu. Je ne comprenais pas plus que lui pourquoi elles avaient fait cela mais je me doutais que ce n'était pas sans raison. Elles avaient fui une fois l'académie pour se sauver des dangers qui les entouraient et je me doutais que cette fois-ci n'était pas différente mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi lui, un Moroï qui n'avait aucun lien avec ces filles à ma connaissance, se mettait dans cet état !

-Je vous les avait confiés !

-Nous n'avions pas prévu qu'elles s'enfuiraient !

-Et bien vous auriez dû ! Ces deux filles ont plus de fuites à leur actif que n'importe quel prisonnier Moroï, Dhampir ou humain !

-Rose a dû sentir un danger. C'est elle qui a emmené Lissa à la chapelle...

-Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit pour l'autel. Seule Lissa le savait.

-Alors c'est Lissa qui en a eu l'idée.

-Peu importe ! Nous devons les rattraper !

-Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que nous venons de dire ?! Elles ont senti une menace ! Les ramener ici serait causer leur perte ! Et puis, de quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Peut-être est-ce-vous qu'elles fuient !

Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait mais il me mettait hors de moi ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude pour Rose et Lissa mais lui semblait seulement furieux, comme s'il avait perdu un trésor inestimable et je refusais que quiconque considère Rose comme un objet ! Elle était merveilleuse et...

Je m'attendais à des représailles pour mon insolence et pourtant, je fus profondément surpris, comme tout le monde, lorsqu'il fondit sur moi et m'attrapa par le col. Cet homme n'était pas du genre à faire usage lui-même de la force brute, il préférait les complots, les coups dans le dos d'où son surnom : serpent. Et pourtant, en cet instant, il me tenait, prêt à me mettre son poing dans la figure ! Il me dit, la rage transperçant dans sa voix et dans ses traits :

-Tu n'a aucune idée de l'importance que Rose a pour moi alors je te conseille fortement de baisser d'un ton, petit !

Ce mot me fit froid dans le dos. Je revoyais l'homme à qui j'avais demandé de l'aide pour faire disparaître mon père de nos vies... Il se calma puis me libéra et dit en plissant son costume criard :

-Donc, comme je le disais : il nous faut les retrouver pour mieux les cacher.

Ma sœur Sonya demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Longue histoire jeune fille, trop longue pour être raconter en des heures aussi sombres.

-C'est pas la garde royale ?

Je me figeais en entendant Paul dire cela. Il était jeune mais semblait comprendre la gravité de la situation car il nous regardait d'un air inquiet. Zmey demeurait désormais calme mais comme nous, il était tendu. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre maintenant pourquoi elles en étaient arrivées à de telles extrémités... Mais ce que je me demandais c'était : Pourquoi ? En quoi la garde Royale était-elle une menace pour elles ? Je sentis mon cœur devenir lourd... Encore une fois, je n'avais rien fait pour elle... Pardon Roza.

Rapidement, Zmey demanda poliment à ma famille de monter à l'étage pour éviter d'être impliqué dans des affaires désagréables. Elles voulurent rester mais je leur fis un signe de tête pour leur assurer que tout irait bien. Dès qu'elles furent partis, le Moroï nous dit :

-Bon... Je suis sérieux quand je dis qu'il faut les retrouver. Les gardes ne les lâcheront pas.

-Mais qu'ont-elles fait ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant Belikov ?

-... Non.

-Eh bien il se trouve que le conseil a décidé que Lissa était instable et devait être enfermée et que Rosemarie était une infamie qui ne méritait pas d'être gardienne.

-Parce qu'elle a nourrit Lissa ?

-Quoi ? Non... Car elle aurait couché avec toi, compromettant ainsi la sécurité de sa meilleure amie.

-QUOI ?

J'étais littéralement choqué. J'avais pourtant expliqué que c'était un sort qui nous avait poussé à nous combattre et non pas à nous jeter l'un sur l'autre ! Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas question de cela, mais je ne voyais aucun autre moment où nous avions été aussi proches l'un de l'autre !

-Ce n'est jamais arrivé ! A quel moment cela aurait-il eu lieu ?

-Lorsque la princesse s'est faite enlevée. Ils ont monté tout un dossier prouvant qu'elle était consciente du danger et t'a sauté dessus.

-Donc... Ils la considèrent comme complice de Victor Dashkov ?

-Oui.

Cette fois c'était sûr, j'allais vomir. Comment pouvait-on vouloir détruire l'avenir de Lissa et de Rose ? Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Pourquoi était-elle punie à ma place ? C'était moi qui avais laissé en grande partie les choses déraper ! Bordel ! Je m'étais éloigné d'elle pour que ce genre de situation n'arrive pas !

Furieux, dégoûté, je partis dans la cuisine pour me calmer. Je serrais les bords de la table et je fermais les yeux comme si cela allait chassait l'horreur que je découvrais. Pourquoi ? Si dieu existe, pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur elles ? N'ont-elles pas assez souffert ? N'a-t-elle pas suffisamment connu la douleur ?


	13. 13 Rosemarie Hathaway

Debout dans la salle de bain, j'observe mon reflet.

**« Ça vaut bien la peine d'abandonner le soleil et la magie ! »**

J'ai des cernes sous les yeux, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à dormir en ce moment... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

**« Mon père est un grand homme et il va sauver le monde des Moroïs ! »**

Oh Natalie... Tu le pensais vraiment ?

-Rose ?

Je sursaute en voyant Lissa m'observer dans le reflet du miroir avec inquiétude. Elle s'avance et m'enlace, je ferme doucement les yeux et m'abandonne à son étreinte. A travers le lien, je ressens sa faiblesse et sa peur, son amour pour Christian mais également sa certitude que tant que nous serons ensemble, tout ira bien. Un sentiment auquel j'ai fini par m'habituer est là également : elle veut me protéger envers et contre tout.

Nous ne sommes plus les jeunes filles qui ont fui de l'académie pour la première fois il y a trois ans. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes deux jeunes femmes qui maîtrisons nos capacités et qui sont prête à tout combattre.

-Tu devrais y aller.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est nickel ici, on est en sécurité.

J'acquiesce distraitement et sors de la salle de bain pour préparer mes affaires. Je glisse une écharpe autour de mon cou pour cacher les traces de morsures. Je quitte finalement la douceur de notre chambre pour m'engager dans les couloirs des dortoirs. Je passe devant la doyenne et elle m'adresse un petit signe de tête distrait. J'ai la tête qui tourne légèrement en voyant le soleil qui se lève doucement illuminer fortement le ciel. Je me demande parfois comment Lissa peut supporter d'être ici...

-Mademoiselle Mickleson !

Je me retourne. Ce fut très difficile au début d'abandonner mon nom de famille mais par sécurité je n'avais pas le choix. Je vois mon professeur d'art me faire face. Il est grand, blond, fin et assez sympathique.

-Oui ?

-Je vous vois bien demain pour le spectacle ?

-Oui.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. IL y a un an, j'aurais refusé de faire partie d'un projet artistique parce que je ne sais ni jouer de la musique ni danser... ET puis parce qu'à saint Vladimir, c'était les Moroïs qui pouvaient faire cela. Mais Lissa m'y a inscrite et honnêtement après avoir vu la tête de ce cher prof lorsque je me suis mise à chanter, je dois bien reconnaître qu'elle a eu une excellente idée ! Et puis... Avec mon comportement légèrement agressif au début, m'investir dans un atelier m'a permis de me racheter une conduite. En effet, il se trouve que peu de temps après notre arrivée à Amberwood, j'ai cassé le nez à un type plutôt lourd qui a décidé de me peloter les seins ! Bien évidemment, la direction n'a pas trop aimé mais Lissa a pris mon parti et a rappelé que c'était le garçon le fautif et que je n'avais fait que me défendre. Elle a donc réussi à me sauver d'une punition bien plus grave et sans l'aide de la suggestion en plus, j'étais d'autant plus fière d'elle. Le choix de l'atelier lui est revenu et par fierté, j'ai trouvé que c'était ridicule mais après avoir passé cette audition de qualification, j'ai adoré et j'ai décidé de m'investir à fond. Je n'avais jamais réalisé avant ce jour-là que j'aimais autant chanter !

-Ne soyez pas timide demain, je sais que vous n'avez pas peur du public mais demain il y aura beaucoup de gens... Je vous le dis maintenant pour que vous prépariez mentalement.

J'acquiesce et je lui souris. Je me sens bien pour l'instant mais je pense que demain sera différent... Demain serait le grand jour. Je m'étais entraîné toute l'année pour y participer. C'est un spectacle annuel qui se déroule sur la grande place du campus. Les fonds récoltés vont à diverses associations ou permettent à l'école de s'approvisionner en équipement et instrument performants. J'ai tellement hâte, surtout parce que je sais que Lissa sera dans le public pour m'encourager.

Malheureusement, lorsque mon professeur me quitte, ma bonne humeur retombe et je reprends mon chemin. Je prends un bus pour le centre-ville et entre dans le centre commercial. Je laisse le vigile me fouiller, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air tendue et ensuite je fonce littéralement au rayon nourriture. A force de nourrir Lissa, je perds considérablement des forces et il est de plus en plus dur d'assurer sa protection ainsi que la mienne...

Je jette un regard au rayon pharmaceutique et après avoir fait le plein de nourriture saine et consistante, je prends un flacon de vitamines avant d'y réfléchir à deux fois.


	14. 14 Vasilissa Dragomir

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Il est enfin là devant moi, il me regarde interloqué et je prends conscience que beaucoup de temps a passé. Peut-être qu'il est passé à autre chose ? Il n'allait pas m'attendre indéfiniment. Il me dit, ne comprenant rien du tout à la situation :

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

-C'est un rêve généré par l'Esprit. Tu dors, c'est le seul moyen pour moi de t'atteindre.

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien Lissa !

Je prends une grande inspiration et dis :

-Lorsque tu t'endors, je peux m'immiscer dans ta tête et utiliser ton rêve pour qu'on puisse parler comme si on était au même endroit au même moment.

-Et... C'est réel ?

-Oui. Tout ce qu'on y fait ou dit est réel. Parce que c'est ton rêve, tu peux décider de ce qui s'y passe. Je crois, je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien...

Il court vers moi et m'embrasse avec ferveur, me prenant au dépourvu. Je ne mets pas longtemps, cependant à lui rendre son baiser. Je m'accroche à lui comme si à chaque fois qu'il me touchait ou qu'il m'embrassait je pouvais enfin respirer. Le temps n'a plus aucune importance ! Seul lui et l'amour qui a perduré compte pour moi.

-Tu m'a tellement manqué... J'avais tellement peur de finir par oublier les traits de ton visage...

-Chut Lissa, c'est bon. On est ensemble maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Et il resserre sa prise sur moi. Je me perds encore une fois dans cette passion qui nous unie, mon cœur se gonflant de joie de le retrouver enfin ! Mais il me relâche et se met à m'interroger sur cette année et demi. Je tente de répondre à chacune de ses questions tout comme il répond aux miennes.

-L'académie a été attaqué ?!

-Oui. *Il a désormais la mine bien sombre et le regard qui se fait lointain* Il y a eu plusieurs morts mais on a réussi à sauver une grande partie des élèves !

-On ? Tu... Tu as combattu les Strigoïs ?

Je le regarde éberluée, inquiète, prête à l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Il m'adresse un sourire triste et prend mes mains. Il colle nos fronts et me dit tendrement :

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais heureux que tu ne sois pas là lorsque c'est arrivé ! Si tu avais été une victime de ces monstres...

-Tu sais que je suis dehors.

-Oui mais tu as la meilleure gardienne avec toi.

Je suis une fois de plus surprise mais cette fois je ne suis pas la seule. Il me regarde, les yeux écarquillés puis il fronce les sourcils et me dit en grognant, mal à l'aise :

-Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça.

-Promis.

Je lui adresse un grand sourire mais alors que je m'apprête à dire quelque chose le rêve devient peu à peu flou. Il fronce un peu plus les sourcils et me dit :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-L'un de nous se réveille... C'est sans doute moi. J'ai cours.

-Tu vas revenir ?

J'entends le désespoir au travers de sa question et je lui souris avant d'embrasser sa main :

-Je te le promets.

Puis je quitte définitivement le monde des songes et les beaux yeux bleus de mon amour pour me retrouver ancrée dans la réalité de mon lit à Amberwood. Le soleil brûle à l'extérieur et je grimace. Je crois que je donnerais tout pour vivre dans un endroit où il pleut constamment... Si je n'étais pas traquée par une ancienne race de vampire tueur !

Mon regard se pose sur ma meilleure amie qui me regarde comme si j'étais un alien.

-Quoi ?

-T'étais en train de faire quoi ?

Je me mets à sourire en repensant à ce merveilleux moment et ses yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc :

-NON ! T'A RÉUSSI ?!

J'éclate de rire et elle me serre immédiatement dans ses bras. Depuis le temps que j'essaie, j'ai réussi à investir un rêve ! Je suis tellement fière de moi !


	15. 15 Ibrahim Mazur

Je buvais un verre d'alcool. Je voyais tous ces autres Moroïs nobles évoluer dans cette pièce comme si le monde leur appartenait... Comme s'ils étaient l'espèce la plus importante ! Je n'étais pas noble mai j'avais un don pour les affaires, je le savais très bien. Les gens me craignaient bien que je n'avais que 20 ans, je savais déjà comment les amener à faire ce que voulais. Mais alors que je m'ennuyais ferme je vis une crinière rousse passer dans mon champ de vision. Elle dénotait par rapport aux chevelures blonde ou brune. Certains appellerait cette couleur « carotte » mais je l'ai vu comme une flamme orangée magnifique. Elle était petite et je voyais d'ici ses petites taches de rousseurs constellant son visage et son petit nez. J'ai bu d'une traite mon autre verre d'alcool et je l'ai approché.

-Bonsoir.

Elle s'est retournée et a dû lever la tête pour que nos regards se croisent. J'étais infiniment plus grand qu'elle et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas impressionnée. Elle me regardait d'un air neutre. Me salua poliment puis détourna le regard et marcha à travers la pièce. Elle ne portait pas un uniforme mais je devinais dans son attitude que c'était une gardienne et si mes sources étaient bonnes, une des meilleures !

J'ai marché calmement près d'elle et je lui ai dit :

-Vous êtes en mission d'infiltration ?

-Non.

Aucune expression ne paraissait sur son visage et pourtant, je n'ai pas abandonné. Toute la soirée, j'ai fait en sorte de la croiser et finalement, nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le balcon. Et c'est à l'abris des regards, que nous nous sommes révélés :

-Bon écoutez ! Vous êtes bien gentil mais je ne suis pas une catin rouge ! Je suis une gardienne et il est hors de question qu'un Moroï me touche est-ce que c'est clair ?

J'aurais dû être choqué mais je savais que c'était le quotidien des femmes Dhampirs. Alors je lui ai seulement dis :

-Veuillez m'excuser si mon comportement vous a offensé.

Elle en fut profondément choquée et je l'ai laissé là avec un simple sourire. Je suis parti et je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour mais à croire que le destin devait nous réunit. Un an plus tard, je l'ai retrouvé, dans ce même type de soirée. Elle n'était pas en service, encore. Un Moroï bien éméché était en train de lourdement tenter sa chance avec elle et elle était au bord de l'agacement mais je voyais bien qu'elle se retenais pour s'empêcher de commettre un acte irréparable. Alors lorsqu'elle m'a vu, elle m'a vite rejoint et m'a entraîné avec elle à l'extérieur. Nous nous sommes assis sur un banc. Au début, nous ne parlions pas. Mais j'ai finalement tenté d'ouvrir le dialogue et elle y a répondu. Je peux dire en toute honnêteté qu'à cet instant, je voulais réellement être ami avec elle. Je suis resté aux Etats Unis et à chaque fois qu'elle avait un congé ou une pause, nous nous retrouvions pour parler. Je la faisais rire et elle se moquait de mes vêtements criards. Je lui racontais mes voyages, elle m'exprimait clairement son désaccord quant à mes activités et je lui répondais à chaque fois cette phrase que mon père me disait toujours : « La loi parle beaucoup mais n'agis pas tant ». C'était une maigre excuse et pourtant j'y croyais dur comme faire. On pouvait corrompre la loi, mais on ne pouvait pas m'avoir : j'étais celui qui fixait les règles du jeu ! Elle abandonnait finalement et nous partions sur des terrains moins glissants. J'entendais les rumeurs sur nous, un homme et une femme ne pouvaient pas être amis, c'était impossible mais nous les ignorions. Au début je m'en fichais mais petit à petit j'ai été obligé d'y faire attention : je n'étais pas stupide ! Je savais bien qu'elle en souffrait mais je savais qu'elle s'en remettrait. J'ai eu l'idée que me trouver une petite amie apaiserait la situation mais je n'ai jamais mis ce plan en action. J'étais un manipulateur, un menteur mais je savais très bien que ça n'arrangerait pas grand-chose et ce n'est pas en jouant à ce jeu que les mentalités évoluaient.

Je pensais vraiment que nous pourrions rester amis, vraiment, mais petit à petit, les choses ont changé. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, cette fameuse nuit est arrivée. Une seule nuit, une seule et elle était là.

Nous ne nous sommes plus vraiment parlé. Elle esquivait mes appels. Elle a refait surface quatre ans plus tard : je l'ai croisé à une fête, encore mais elle était de service. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et elle semblait infiniment triste. Je l'ai interpellé à la fin de son service et elle ne m'a pas ignoré.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien. Tu ne m'évite plus ?

Ce n'était pas une accusation, je ne lui en aurais jamais voulu pour ça mais j'étais curieux. Je savais que cette nuit avait engendré quelque chose mais je voulais qu'elle me le dise.

-C'était un peu compliqué.

-A cause de notre fille ?

Elle n'eut même pas la gentillesse d'avoir l'air surprise. Elle esquissa un sourire et me dit :

-Elle s'appelle Rosemarie.

-C'est un joli prénom.

Elle a fait un signe de la tête avant de me laisser. Je la connaissais assez pour savoir que sous cette attitude un peu froide ou distante, elle était gênée mais heureuse de me voir. J'en eu la confirmation quelques jour plus tard lorsqu'elle m'envoya une photo d'une jolie petite fille avec un petit mot : elle te ressemble.

Chaque année, elle m'envoyait des photos, les bulletins de Rose et autres informations qui la concernait. Et à chaque fois l'envie de rencontrer cette petite fille devenait de plus en plus forte.

Et je dois dire que je n'ai pas été déçu lorsque j'ai enfin fait sa connaissance, bien que les circonstances n'aient pas été très agréables.


	16. 16 Rosemarie Hathaway

J'ai le cœur en vrac et j'ai mal au ventre. Mes camarades de chants rient gentiment de moi et l'un d'eux me dit :

-C'est juste le trac Mikelson, tu vas t'y habituer !

Je hausse les épaules et lui tourne le dos, vexée. Heureusement, je vois ma Lissa sur le balcon fenêtre de notre chambre. Elle fixe la place décorée pour l'occasion et je souris bien que mon stress augmente : s'il y a bien une personne que je ne veux pas décevoir c'est elle !

Le prof arrive et nous fait un petit pitch que je n'écoute pas vraiment, j'entends juste le brouhaha ambiant là dehors, il n'y a pas vraiment énormément de monde mais bon... C'est toujours un peu plus qu'une classe de trente élèves. J'ai un peu perdu l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention d'un énorme public depuis notre fuite de Saint Vladimir. Je respire un grand coup et manque de me donner une bonne paire de claque pour me redonner du courage. Je ne serais pas seule et tout ira bien. Bordel ! Je suis capable de tuer des vampires immortels et je panique pour une représentation musicale ?! Achevez-moi !

C'est enfin notre tour. Le calme se fait alors que nous arrivons sur scène. Nous ne sommes que six : Quatre filles et deux garçons. Les enceintes sont allumées et alors que la musique démarre mon stress disparaît : il ne reste que le son et moi. Je vois Lissa qui me sourit et qui me fait de grands signes. Je souris en la voyant faire.

Alors que nous rions tous les six, Judith Hale, l'une des filles du club de danse me prends à part et me dit :

-Eh Rose, tu veux te faire du fric ?

Je la regarde, curieuse. Je n'ai aucune intention de traîner dans des affaires louches mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit ce qu'elle me propose alors je l'encourage à m'en dire plus.

-Je fais des spectacles de rues. Le week-end et quand je n'ai pas cours dans la semaine.

-Et ça rapporte ?

-Plus que ce que tu crois. Je te propose un truc, tu m'accompagne au chant et on fait cinquante-cinquante. Ça te va ?

-Ouai, mais pourquoi tu me demande à moi ?

-Bah t'es la seule qui n'aurait pas trouvé ça trop dégradant. Tu t'en fous un peu, ne t'expose pas combien gagne tes parents et puis tu t'es déjà mise à chanter dans la cafette pour amuser ta pote alors...

-T'a eu raison. Mais t'a pas intérêt à essayer de m'entourlouper !

Elle éclate de rire et me dit :

-Oh mais t'inquiète pas Rose, je n'ai pas envie de finir à l'hôpital comme Yohan Shrek !

Ah oui celui-là... En plus de ne pas avoir été béni par la fée de l'intelligence, il n'a pas eu de bol pour le nom. Je souris en repensant à son nez cassé et serre la main qu'elle me tend. Elle me donne l'heure et le jour et repars fêter la fin du spectacle avec ses amis du groupe de danse. Je souriais toujours lorsque je rejoins mon dortoir : avec le plan que me proposait Judith j'avais la certitude que si Lissa et moi devions partir de Palm Spring nous aurions l'argent pour le faire sans avoir recourt à la suggestion.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Mais oui Lissa ! Pour la quinzième fois, j'en suis sûre !

-Mais ce serait quand même t'exposer ! Lorsqu'on est au sein de l'école, on est à peu près certaines que les gardiens ne peuvent pas nous atteindre, mais là, dehors ?

-Ils me laisseront. Crois-moi, c'est toi qu'ils veulent enfermer. Tu es milles fois plus en sécurité ici mais si je sors, je ne risque rien.

-...Oui.

Je soupire et m'assois à ses côtés. Je passe un bras autours de ses épaules et lui dis :

-Je sais que tu veux sortir... Et j'aimerais qu'on puisse aller faire les magasins toutes les deux comme avant ! Mais...

-Je sais. C'est pour le mieux. Je m'inquiète pour toi Rose. Ils ne croiront pas que tu m'a laissé seule ou alors s'ils le croient, ils pourrait t'enfermer pour trahison ou je ne sais quelle folie !

-Tu oublie que je retombe toujours sur mes pattes. Je m'en sortirais, c'est juste histoire qu'on ait de l'argent de côtés.

Elle me fait ses yeux suppliants et son inquiétude me submergea comme si j'étais écrasé par les chutes du Niagara. Je prends une grande inspiration et lui dis :

-D'accord t'a gagné. Je le fais, seulement cette fois.

Elle m'accorde un pauvre sourire mais je ressens toujours son inquiétude. C'est donc à contre-cœur que je retrouve Judith. Elle me sourit et me saisit par le bras puis m'entraîne avec elle. Je fais la connaissance de son petit frère : Killian qui se charge de garder un œil sur la baffle. Nous nous rendons au centre-ville et une fois qu'elle a repéré une grande place où il y a beaucoup de passage et assez d'arbre pour avoir de l'ombre, elle pose sa baffle au sol et lance la musique. Au début, les gens passent sans nous accorder un regard mais elle ne s'arrête pas et je suis son mouvement, puis petit à petit, le public se forme. Des gens de tout âge et de toute origine !

Je vois l'argent tomber dans le chapeau et un sourire se forme sur mon visage : on se croirait dans le bossu de notre Dame !

Mais mon cœur se fige un instant lorsque je reconnais la musique qui résonne à mes oreilles. Je l'ai entendu pour la première fois il y a six mois et je me suis reconnu en l'écoutant... J'aI même versé une larme la première fois.

Comment oublier ton doux sourire ?

Quand tu me regardes je ne réponds plus de moi.

Je voyage dans des pays que l'on ne connaît pas.

Que ce cache-t-il dans ces yeux qui me figent ?

Quelle est cette magie que tu mets dans ta voix ?

Je ne fais que lutter même si je sais je ne t'oublie pas.

Je ferme presque les yeux, j'essaie de me rappeler de ce sourire-là. L'une des rares fois où il m'a souri, lorsqu'il m'a épinglé au sol après une énième tentative raté de ma part. Je ne m'étais plus sentit vexée lorsque j'avais vu son si beau sourire, ses yeux qui pétillaient... Plus tard je m'étais sentis fière d'être celle qui avait réussi à briser le masque du gardien parfait.

-Même en me noyant j'arrive à respirer.

J'en deviendrais folle et tu le sais

Car tout de moi

Aime tout de toi

J'aime ta façon de me parler

Comme si rien d'autre n'existait

Car tout de moi

Aime tout de toi

Ces souvenirs que tu me laisses

Sont aujourd'hui ma faiblesse

Je te donne tout de moi

Si tu me donnes tout de toi

J'avais toujours pensé que je n'étais sur terre que pour permettre à Lissa d'être heureuse, que pour la protéger, uniquement pour être son amie et puis j'avais rencontré ce beau russe... Il n'a pas remis en question ma dévotion pour elle, il m'a seulement fait comprendre que j'avais besoin d'autre chose dans ma vie... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi l'univers s'amusait-il à me torturer : me faire tomber amoureuse du seul type que je ne pouvais pas avoir, bravo !

-Combien de fois devrais-je te prouver

Que moi sans tes bras je n'ai nulle part où aller ?

Tout autour de nous semble vouloir nous séparer

Oublie le passé, regarde devant

Je veux avancer autrement

Mais tu ne sais pas, ton cœur à peur

Je le ressens.

Mon cœur se gonfle encore de tristesse lorsque je revois son refus glacial... Je me rappelle de l'espoir fou que j'avais lorsque j'imaginais notre confrontation : je me suis mise à rêver qu'il me ferait une déclaration d'amour de dingue, qu'il me dirait que nous ne pouvions pas mais que j'hantais ses pensées comme il peuplait les miennes. Je me souviens parfaitement de la gifle que fut sa réponse.

J'ouvre pleinement les yeux lorsque Judith prend ma main pour me faire tourner sur moi-même. Doucement, je repense ensuite à ce que m'a dit Victor Dashkov : « Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Ce charme est très puissant mais ne peut créer un sentiment aussi fort que l'amour, non... Il a seulement servi à ôter les barrières que vous vous mettiez, vous laissant vous aimer sans inhibition. »

J'aimerai tellement croire qu'il disait vrai mais c'était Victor Dashkov... Un homme exécrable et prêt à toutes les manipulations pour se tirer d'affaires. IL m'avait peut-être dit ça pour me déstabiliser avant l'attaque de Natalie. Mais... ça n'excuse pas ce que je lui ai fait. Après tout, j'ai peut-être mérité de me torturer l'esprit avec cette incertitude, ce n'est pas si cher payé par rapport à ce que je lui ai infligé !

Ma tête tourbillonne alors que je revois cette scène d'horrible.

-Même en me noyant j'arrive à respirer

J'en deviendrais folle et tu le sais

Car tout de moi Aime tout de toi

J'aime ta façon de me parler

Comme si rien d'autre n'existait

Car tout de moi Aime tout de toi

Ces souvenirs que tu me laisses

Sont aujourd'hui ma faiblesse

Je te donne tout de moi

Si tu me donnes tout de toi

Victor m'aura laissé plus qu'une incertitude... Avec ce charme, j'avais pris pleinement conscience des sentiments que j'éprouvais à l'égard de Dimitri et il n'était plus la seule personne sur terre qui comptait à mes yeux... Même si son amour n'est sûrement pas réciproque, je veux le protéger. Je sais très bien qu'il est un dieu de la guerre super doué mais il n'est pas immortel...

Nous saluons le public qui applaudit encore et en chœur. Le soleil commence à se coucher... Je n'y crois pas ! J'ai passé une après-midi complète ici ?! Waouh ! Judith me donne un coup dans l'épaule et me dit d'un air taquin :

-Tu vois ? J't'avais dit que c'était cool !

Je lui souris et ensemble nous nous dirigeons vers le chapeau. Je me tends immédiatement. Tout va se jouer à son honnêteté : si elle me donne ma part tout ira bien mais sinon je la fracasse elle et sa crevette de frangin. Mais ça m'embêtera d'en arriver là, je l'aime bien cette fille : elle est plutôt cool.

Heureusement, tout se passe bien. Nous comptons d'abord le contenu total et ensuite nous partageons de façon très équitable, heureusement que j'suis pas trop mauvaise en maths...

-Tu rentres à Amberwood maintenant ?

-Non. Je vais aller faire un tour avant, j'ai envie de profiter un peu de mon petit frère.

Je lui souris, ils me saluent joyeusement et partent en direction d'un petit bar qui m'a l'air assez sympathique. Il faudra que Lissa et moi y allions un de ces jours. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, je me retourne pour aller à la gare Routière lorsque je percute un mur, non un homme particulièrement grand. Cet après rasage me rappelle encore Dimitri mais j'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'utiliser alors, petit à petit, j'essaie de ne plus les associer. Je relève la tête pour engueuler l'abruti que j'ai percuté : oui parce que même si je suis en tort, il était en plein milieu du chemin alors qu'il avait sûrement vu que j'étais en train de converser joyeusement ! Donc, il aurait dû se pousser... Mais voilà, je croise deux yeux bruns que je ne connais que trop bien, je les vois très souvent en rêve, et un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Et merde !


End file.
